


Скуби-команда

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Джона Константина мир изменился. Пытаясь вернуть всё на свои места, Пиффи разыскала Тима Хантера, и вместе они пустились на поиски Константина. Со временем они поняли, что им не обойтись без проводника, в котором от семьи Константинов была не только фамилия, и позвали Финна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скуби-команда

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

Звук того, как Финн блюёт, разносился по подвалу зловеще и мерзко. Пиффи сглотнула, сунула руки в карманы и пнула камушек, отвернувшись в сторону.  
Тим Хантер склонился над девушкой с развороченной грудной клеткой и усиленно копался в её внутренностях. Рёбра торчали в стороны, а сердца и вовсе не было. То, что его нигде не нашлось, выглядело уже не жутко и даже не кощунственно: глупо.

— Любители. — Пиффи достала из кармана розового рабочего комбинезона сигареты и закурила. Запах крепких Silk Cut напоминал о Джоне, и это успокаивало. — Это ни на ритуал не похоже, ни на то, что какой-то демон территорию пометил.  
— Боже мой. — Финн замер, скрючившись и глядя на расчленённое тело. — Это ужасно.  
— Мог бы и привыкнуть. Вчера ты видел обезглавленного младенца, — протянула Пиффи.  
— А позавчера мы наблюдали шабаш ведьм и как женщину ебёт козёл, — так же спокойно добавил Хантер. Он сверкнул очками, обернувшись, и поднялся. — И это я молчу о твоих собственных моральных ценностях.

Финн закашлялся и отвернулся, явно не желая продолжать разговор с Тимом. Пиффи хмыкнула: Финна взяли в команду только потому, что он был потенциальным продолжателем рода Константинов. Но, похоже, род этот счастливо обрывался на Джемме, которая старалась забыть о своих корнях всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами.

Тем не менее, повзрослевший Тим Хантер, вернувшись из мира Фей, оказался похож на Джона, словно родной сын. Внешне, конечно, он был его полной противоположностью, но волшебник активно пользовался навыком «заговаривания ушей» вмеесто полагающейся ему магии, да так, что порой самой Пиффи казалось, что Джон и не исчезал никуда.

Как и следовало ожидать, Хантер Финна недолюбливал, особенно после бурной тирады Чеза о том, что тот себе позволял.

Конечно же, это было взаимно.

— И кто это сделал, как думаешь? — Теперь уже Пиффи опустилась на корточки. Она сощурилась и выловила из волос несчастной девицы окурок. Удивлённо покрутила его в руках, рассматривая вмятины от зубов и почти стёршиеся буквы. — Он здесь был, — тихо заметила она. — И мы опять разминулись.  
— Так может, это он и сделал? — Финн с трудом заставил себя подойти к трупу. В отличие от Пиффи, которая ещё во время своего обучения алхимии почти утратила обоняние, и Тима, который контролировал собственное тело лучше, чем любой из присутствующих, он страдал от запаха свежей крови. Настолько, что его желудок то и дело спазматически сжимался, пытаясь отвергнуть остатки их скудного завтрака.  
— Джон не убивает. — Хантер потоптался на месте. Кожаная куртка скрипнула, как если бы она была новой. — Ты сможешь проследить, куда потащилась эта тварь? Ты у нас специалист по атрибутам.

У племянника Джона Константина задёргалась верхняя губа. Пиффи вскинула голову, всё ещё крутя в руках окурок, оставленный Джоном, и посмотрела на него с вызовом.

— Что? Как в трусы ко мне лезть, так ты достаточно Константин, а как в кишках покопаться, так сразу зассал? — Она поднялась и закатила глаза. — Нам реально стоило уговаривать Джемму. Уверена, все её психозы уже прошли.

Уязвить самолюбие Финна было элементарно. Брошенный сын, брошенный муж, брошенный отец, никому не сдавшийся племянник, которому удалось переспать с Пиффи только потому, что внешне он был достаточно сильно похож на Джона, чтобы можно было хотя бы на время забыть, что на самом деле Константина вовсю жрут черви.

Кто же знал, что в итоге всё будет совсем не так.

— Ну? — с нетерпением дёрнул Финна за руку Хантер. — Ты будешь делать что-нибудь, или мне всё-таки призывать зубных фей?

Зубных фей Финн не любил. Пиффи нравилось его из-за этого дразнить. Бедный парень всегда представлял их как нечто забавное и в розовом платье и громко ржал над фантазией авторов комикса и фильма «Хеллбой». Зря.

Обстоятельства потом сложились так, что ему пришлось наблюдать, как зубные феи съедают человека заживо; оказалось, что им нужны не только зубы, но всё, вообще всё, что у человека есть. Они ловко снимали с сопротивляющихся жертв длинные рваные лоскуты кожи, вгрызались в крепкие мышцы и перегрызали сухожилия, а потом впивались в кости.

Трупы, впрочем, они тоже ели. Хантер использовал эту их особенность для поиска. Феи моментально находили убийцу по запаху.

Но Финн их, в общем-то, не жаловал.

— Для того, кто так хочет стать "настоящим Константином", ты уж очень брезгливым стал, не находишь?   
— Ладно, — выдохнул Финн, видимо, решив, что залезть рукой во вспоротое брюхо когда-то очень симпатичной девушки приятнее, чем снова наблюдать трапезу зубных фей. Чертыхнувшись, он снял со спины рюкзак, порылся в нём и извлёк на свет божий клубок белых ниток. Пиффи и Тим понятия не имели, где Финн достал эту чудо-штуку, но работала она прекрасно. За исключением одной маленькой сложности, из-за которой предполагаемый наследник Джона Константина и ненавидел её использовать.

Закатав рукава и опустившись на одно колено, он влез рукой в развороченную грудную клетку, заталкивая клубок поглубже. Нитки должны были пропитаться кровью, чтоб привести его к тому, кто её пролил.

Пиффи тем временем выбросила окурок, следом бросила свою сигарету и старательно затоптала её резиновой подошвой. Теперь, когда она знала, что Джон был здесь, было тошно и душно. Она была самостоятельной, тут Джон был прав, но мир без него был совсем другим. Пытаясь вернуть всё на свои места, она разыскала Тима Хантера, и вместе они пустились на поиски. Со временем они поняли, что им не обойтись без проводника, в котором от семьи Константинов не только фамилия, и позвали Финна (в ходе переговоров Пиффи сломала ему нос сковородкой, так что теперь бывший врач щеголял уродливой горбинкой).

Финн поднялся, сжимая в перемазанном кулаке липкий клубок ниток, судорожно вздохнул и бросил его вперёд. Клубок сделал петлю в воздухе, упал на землю и покатился вверх по лестнице. Его хозяин, а следом за ним и Пиффи с Тимом, не отставали ни на шаг.

К счастью, судя по скорости клубка, убийца предпочитал передвигаться пешком. Каждый раз, когда им приходилось садиться в машину, Чез (подрабатывающий водилой только потому, что ему было жалко рано овдовевшую Пиффи) начинал причитать, что ёбаный клубок испортит опять салон (Финн поддакивал), но всё равно послушно их вёз. Сегодня был их день: и у Чеза была смена, и клубок неторопливо бежал по улице, оставляя за собой уродливый кровавый след. Пиффи шагала, попутно вспоминая рассказы Джона и то, что выучила в школе алхимиков. Кто из демонов ел сердца? Кто из демонов _вырывал_ сердца?

Ей вспомнилась Шантинель, с её широкими бёдрами и красивыми сиськами. Шантинель любила вырывать сердца, но больше всего — у ангелов. Она соблазняла их, заставляла влюбляться в себя, и в тот момент, когда несчастный ангелок засаживал ей по самые гланды, суккуб вдруг подминала его под себя, вырывала из бесчувственной груди бьющееся сердце и была такова.

Но ангел остался бы жив. Мёртвая девушка точно ангелом не была. Да и Шантинель давным-давно перестала таким развлекаться.

Пиффи подумала о Нергале и его представлениях о веселье, и тут же отмела эту идею: с тех пор, как Джон якобы умер, Нергал притих. Никто не резал друг другу глотки ему на радость, и дети больше не проваливались в Ад. Похоже, Нергал, на пару с Первым из Падших, прочёсывал весь Ад вдоль и поперёк в поисках Константина.

Но кто тогда? Блатокси? Нет, едва ли, ему от людей нужно другое. Нортфулсинг? Нет, тоже не то.

— Не понимаю, — вдруг пробормотал Финн. Руки у него были в крови по локоть. Она засохла, и он теперь смотрел на всё это с явной брезгливостью. — Зачем ты ищешь его? Если он жив, но не пришёл к тебе, значит, он тебя бросил?  
— Сразу видно, что ты такой же, как все, — заметил со своей стороны Хантер. — Он не вернулся к ней, потому что боится, что она умрёт.  
— А мне плевать, если умру. Я знала, за кого выхожу замуж, — сказала Пиффи.

Она споткнулась о торчащий кусок бордюрной плитки и выругалась. Пока она честно пыталась не хромать, клубочек закатился на какую-то свалку и привёл их к невысокому домику с надписью «Касса».

— Ничего так убе… — начал Финн и замолк. Он нервно сглотнул, и Пиффи закатила глаза:  
— Что, опять увидел чей-то труп? 

Oна повернулась к "племяннику", и тут же вздрогнула. К её затылку приставили пистолет.

— Как интересно. С кем это дочка Терри Гривса водит дружбу?

Прямо у неё за спиной стоял кто-то из бывших подчинённых Терри Гривса, отца Пиффи и одного из самых влиятельных гангстеров Англии… до того, как тот попал в Ад. Банда разбежалась потому что у предполагаемой наследницы не было никакого желания продолжать дело папочки. Поговаривали, что за очаровательную синеволосую головку в гангстерских кругах даже была назначена цена.

Голос нападавшего Пиффи знала прекрасно. У этого парня с головой всё было не в порядке, и ей всегда хотелось убежать, когда они оказывались в одном помещении. Глаза не человеческие, а совершенно звериные. Хищные. Дикие.

Кажется, его звали Тед.

— Думаю, Терри исчез из-за тебя. Или из-за твоего муженька/ — Тед схватил её за волосы и потащил к домику.  
— Ты никого не забыл? — Хантер принялся бормотать что-то себе под нос, да и Финн с ним рядом выхватил из кармана кусок какого-то волшебного копья. — Я ведь могу твой пистолет в букет цветов превратить, и что ты будешь делать?

Воздух вокруг него заискрил.

— Убью её ножом. И вырву ей сердце. Отличное будет пополнение в коллекции, будешь её звездой, будешь… — шептал Тед на ухо Пиффи, продолжая тащить её за волосы в сторону дома. Пиффи охнула: она всё ещё не могла привыкнуть к тому, что самые обычные люди порой были хуже любого демона или подражателя магам и колдунам. Жестокости, свойственной человеку она не встретила бы ни в мире магии, ни в самом глубоком и страшном Аду.  
— Оставьте, — просипела она, надеясь, что Хантер и Финн ей достаточно доверяют. Она попыталась вырваться, но неудачно, и сама потащилась в сторону дома вместе с целящимся ей в голову Тедом.

Рабочий домик был полон склянок. Даже убитое обоняние Пиффи позволило ей прочувствовать резкий запах формалина и разложения, смешавшийся в одно целое. К горлу подступила тошнота, и Пиффи подумала, что это даже хорошо, что Финн и Хантер за ней не сунутся. Если не сунутся…

— Смотри! — Тед снова схватил её за волосы. — Смотри на мою коллекцию!

Он водил её по этому крохотному домишке, вдруг превратившимся в лабиринт, показывал ей сердца, плавающие в трёхлитровых банках, сердца гниющие, полные плесени и опарышей, в железных коробках из-под печенья, и свой рабочий стол, и даже нож…

Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как Пиффи сунула руку за пазуху, снимая с одной из петелек небольшую колбу из медицинской стали. Слегка вывернувшись, она умудрилась надеть на лицо респиратор, всё это время болтавшийся у неё на шее, а после щелчком открыла колбу и плеснула ярко-розовой жидкостью Теду в лицо.

Убийца метнулся, снося полки и яростно вереща, словно жидкость сжигала ему лицо. Зелье называлось «Копытце». Пиффи работала над ним весь последний год, пока не усовершенствовала. Из-за того, что она была точкой Терри Гривса, она была лакомым кусочком для гангстеров всей страны, и ей нужен был собственный изящный способ защиты.

— Что ты сделала? — крикнул убийца и попытался встать, но рухнул обратно в осколки. Формалин выплеснулся на пол, скользкие мёртвые сердца разлетелись по всей комнате. Тед выронил из рук пистолет. Его кожа начала ссыхаться и грубеть, а с рук и вовсе осыпаться рваными лохмотьями.  
— Сука ёбнутая, что ты сделала? — орал он, безумно глядя на Пиффи. Он поднялся, чтобы потянуться было к ней, снова упал. Его ноги тоже менялись. — Что ты сделала?

Особенно громко верещать он начал в тот момент, когда мышцы пальцев и кисти ссыпались с его рук порошком, и следом, костяшка за костяшкой, косточка за косточкой руки полностью развалились.

Пиффи покачивалась на месте, вперёд-назад, с носка на пятку и наоборот, глядя на разворачивающееся перед ней душераздирающее зрелище.

У Теда перекручивались суставы и перестраивался череп. Мелкие человеческие зубы вытеснили огромные и жёлтые, челюсть выдвинулась вперёд.

— Тебе это так не ос… Бле-е-е, — выплюнул мужчина. Его кожа стремительно покрывалась жёсткой серой шерстью, а уши становились длиннее, тоньше.

Носком кед Пиффи аккуратно отодвинула в сторону осколки и сделала шаг вперёд. Нежно улыбнувшись, она потрепала осла по холке и прошептала в длинное волосатое ухо:

— Моя фамилия — Константин. Думать надо было, прежде чем обещать вырезать мне сердце.

Слова, которые должны были прозвучать впечатляюще, прозвучали глупо и сухо, слишком претенциозно и пафосно для захламлённой разлагающимися останками халупы. Пиффи вдруг стало обидно, что всё, что у неё осталось от Джона — это фамилия. Она шмыгнула носом и пошла к выходу. Кеды вымокли, а запах стал почти невыносим.

Но Джон бы гордился ей. По крайней мере, ей хотелось верить, что Джон бы гордился ей. Честно признаться, ей хотелось, чтобы он гордился ей.

Пиффи открыла дверь, уставившись на застывших на пороге Тима Хантера и Финна, и стянула с себя респиратор.

Но сказать ничего не успела. На её плечо легла чья-то ладонь, и до боли знакомый голос прошептал ей прямо на ухо:

— Я горжусь тобой. Такую Скуби-команду собрала. Финн у вас кто, Шегги?

Взволнованно закусив губу, Пиффи обернулась.


End file.
